California Skippa?
by puffyhead1
Summary: After a failed proposal has happened and dark secreats are revealed, what lenghts will Skipper go to to win a certain Otter's heart? Plenty of Skilene.
1. Proposal

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

Another beautiful evening has begun in the Central Park Zoo. The walk way lamps were on and Alice was making her last trips around the zoo walls, then turned and walked away to her house (wherever she lives). Even Julien had his boomy-box off. All of the animals in the zoo were either sleeping in their habitats or enjoying their peaceful evening. That is, except for two animals.

"Ah. I really enjoyed this evening with you Skipper." Marlene sighed.

"Any time Marlene, any time." Skipper responded with that well known smirk on his face.

The two had just arrived at Marlene's habitat, coming back from their latest date, watching the dolphins do their performance in the afternoon and throwing pieces of popcorn at Alice making her lock the whole zoo down to find out who was throwing the popcorn. But she failed to find the culprit anyway because of the zoo doors mysteriously opening and everyone snuck out.

"I never knew she had it in herself to lock the whole zoo down just to find out who throw a few pieces of popcorn" Marlene said.

"She'll do that even if her mother (shudders) threw a piece of candy over her shoulder and she couldn't figure out where it came from."

"You know what her mother looks like?"

"I've had my experiences in zoo keeper's relationships. The rest is classified information."

"Oh. Another question. Why did you and the guys open the zoo doors. The trapped humans could've given you more fish if they stayed inside for a few extra hours?"

"I promised my men that they will get a day off today for their high performance during maintenance. The extra guests would've meant extra acting the cute and cuddly routine. So we just used basic military protocol to open the gates and let everybody out."

"O.k. But you do know you don't have to act cute and cuddly, you are just that naturally."

"Same here. But you know Marlene, I have something to ask you." Skipper got on one knee (or whatever penguins have) and took out a small black box he was hiding in his flipper.

"Marlene, will you marry me?"

"Skipper, I… I…," Marlene stammered. "I want to but I."

"I what?"

"I'm sorry Skipper, but no."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get to the point for the later chapters. Please review.**


	2. Depression

**Chapter 2: Depression**

"N-no. He-he. Of course no. I mean, I'm starring of early and the bad timing and…" said Skipper.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that, that, I can't Skipper.

"Well why not?"

"It's not you, it's me. Goodbye Skipper." Marlene went inside her habitat, leaving Skipper dumfounded and embarrassed. He felt like a huge orca came inside of him and ate his soul from the inside of him. He felt on the verge of crying, his pride being torn away from him. Then he just walked of to H.Q.

* * *

Skipper arrived at H.Q at 2200 (10:00), finding his men resting on the floor watching One Life to Live.

"She's pregnant with Todd's baby! Who knew?" Private exclaimed.

"I know." Kowalski stated.

"Uh-huh." Rico grunted.

"You all are a couple of suck-ups. Men, straight to the bunks, training begins at 0700 hours (7:00)!"

"0700 hours Skippa? That's two hours before usual time?" Private said.

"Private, we have to be in tip top shape to fend of our enemies."

"But two hours earlier sir."

"That's enough Private!"

"Okay (snuff), you didn't have to yell."

"Just go to bed Private. Do any of you other guys have anything to say!?" he barked.

"Uh, Skipper, are you feeling okay?" Kowalski stated.

"I'm fine Kowalski! Just a little fatigue is all from this morning."

"What about you and Marlene this night? Did anything happen at all?"

"That's none of your business soldier! Now hit the hay. I've got to take a walk." Skipper then waddled away, leaving the three other penguins also feeling dumbstruck.

"I think something happened to Skipper?" Private came up and said.

"Yes… it must be the circling alien satellites over Earth again, HEADGEAR EVERYONE!!!" He took out a drainer and put it on his head.

"Actually, I think it's because of Skippers date tonight." Private announced

"That's unlikely, but we should go ask Marlene what happened anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, let's go."

"I thought I told you guys to go to bed." Skipper said. He just came in through the ladder entrance, catching Private, Kowalski and Rico off-guard.

"We were about to do sir Skippa. Goodnight." Private said.

"Good night. Bunch of knuckleheads." The penguins went to their respective bunks and soon fell asleep, getting ready for training early the next morning.

* * *

**(When Skipper went upstairs)**

"Huh. I can't believe she rejected me. I thought I did everything right. I guess she just doesn't love me as much as I love her. Is it something that happened to her at her old home, am I too hard and stern for her? Well, I guess I'll never know until I ask her. You know what, I'll ask her tomorrow."

He went back downstairs to H.Q, yelled at his men and then went to bed…

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Adventure will be seen in the next chapter, also, King Julien will appear. See you all next time.**


	3. Answers

**Chapter 3: Answers**

The next morning at the Central Park Zoo was a very gloomy morning. Even in the middle of the spring, the clouds loomed over the city like a gray blanket, trapping everyone in it under the cool, dark haze.

"Okay men. Up and at em," Skipper shouted at his men, waking them from their slumber, "Training is cancelled today for classified reasons. If you wish to relax today, you can."

"But Skippa, didn't we already have a day off yesterday?" Private questioned.

"Well, yes, you did. But I just need some time off today, to get sometime off."

"Skippa, is this about what happened to you and Marlene yesterday?"

"Stop sticking your tail feathers where they don't belong Private or I'll be forced to clip them off."

"Sorry Skippa."

"If you need me, I'll be at Mar-err- the Dolphin habitat watching the show."

"Uh Skipper, the show doesn't start until 1300 hours (1:00). 6 hours from now." Kowalski said.

"Well, you know what they say; the early bird catches the worm."

"But you're not going for worms Skipper."

"That's not what I meant Kowalski! Just enjoy you're day off men."

Skipper then climbed up the fish bowl ladder and waddled over to Marlene's habitat, hoping to get some questions answered…

**Meanwhile back at the Penguins habitat.**

"Are we still going to Marlene's habitat to ask her what happened yesterday Kowalski?"

"Yes Private. A harmless interrogation will get us some answers. Rico."

Rico then spat out rope, a chair, a lie detector, a lamp, a flame thrower and a folding table.

"Gee Kowalski, I think we just need to talk to her."

"Fine. Full scale interrogation is out."

"Aww." Said Rico.

"With Skippa at the dolphin habitat, we will be able to talk to her freely." Private added.

"Yes Private." Kowalski said, but what he really though was, "I hope Skipper isn't flirting with Doris now that Marlene made him depressed. The nerve."

The three penguins then went down the sewers to go to Marlene's habitat.

**Skipper **

"Okay, all I have to do is go up to her and ask her, easy enough." Skipper walked into the habitat and found Marlene on her bed, looking over a picture that Skipper never knew she had.

"Marlene, are you okay?"

"What- oh, it's you Skipper. Yes, I'm fine. What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to come back and apologize for what happened last night." For some reason, Skipper couldn't find a way to ask her the question.

"Oh. Skipper, there is no need to apologize-"

"No I insist Marlene. What I did yester day was foolish and naive. I mean, you're a mammal and I'm a bird. It would've never worked out."

"No, that's not the reason Skipper. It's just that…that-"

"Hello Marlene!" Private shouted as the manhole popped up in Marlene's habitat."

"Men, what are you doing here?" Skipper asked.

"What are you doing here Skipper? I thought you were at the dolphin's habitat." Kowalski also asked.

"Well, I-err."

"Wait a minute, why are _all _of you here anyway?" Marlene added.

"Why are you here Marlene?" Private asked.

"I live here Private."

"Oh yes. Sorry."

"Well Marlene, we are here to ask you what happened yesterday between you two last night." Kowalski said.

"Didn't I tell you guys you stay out of this?"

"No, you only told Private."

"So hold on for a sec. You all are here to ask me what happened last night."

Marlene said.

"Not me Marlene. I'm here to ask you why." Skipper said.

"Fine I guess I have no choice but to tell you."

"About what?"

"It all happened in my old habitat in California…"

**Flashback to Marlene's old habitat a few years ago**

The otter habitat was crowding with otters everywhere. From the high rocks to the cool blue waters below. Today, the Charles, the king's son, will choose a bride for his princess. It was tradition in the otter's habitat for the prince to choose the fairest female otter for his wife.

"Marlene, Marlene wake up." Marlene's mother Sarah was trying to wake Marlene up for the ceremony that was being held in the high rock.

"Uh. Mom." Marlene said as she woke up."

"Come on. The prince is about to choose his bride at the rock. We can't miss it.

"Okay mom."

Marlene got out of bed in her hole in the living stone and quickly got in line with the other otters heading up to the palace. She had to bring a candle since the ceremony had to be done during the night time where the humans wouldn't be watching. Once they got to the palace, the king's announcer spoke out,

"By the power of the king and the other otters that follow him, the prince will now pick his wife this night. But instead of having our highness picking from a selection of female otters the queen chooses, he will be able to see all of you and decided who the future queen shall be."

Then the prince came out of the palace and the crowd of otters roared. Prince Charles was a handsome young otter, black in his fur with white fur on this chest and left foot. He wore a black and white robe on his back, the color of the otter nation. He had a scar that ran across his back and his cheek. He got those from a battle with the sharks in the aquarium. He raised his hand and the crowd then grew silent.

"As you now know, I will be picking a new wife today as tradition. Whoever I pick will be my queen until the day one of us dies or until we are separated by the Council and my father." Said Charles.

"I hope he picks me." Said Amanda, Marlene's closest friend and temporary room-mate.

"Don't count on it Amanda. There are thousands of otters here. I still don't know how they built a habitat to fit this many otters. Funny, wouldn't it be weird if I ended up in a habitat all by myself in some foreign state like Ney York."

"Hush Marlene, he is about to pick his wife." Amanda interrupted

The Prince made his way through the crowd of otters, searching for his next wife.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." He went through the crowd of otters, rejecting every one of them. All of the otters with black fur, brown fur, red fur and even the rare ones with yellow fur.

"Look, the prince is coming." Amanda said to Marlene.

"No. No. No." He then came to Amanda.

"He-he-he." She giggled.

"Hell no."

"Idiot." Marlene whispered to herself.

"N- What do we have here?" He laid his eyes on Marlene and he saw the most beautiful otter he had ever saw. Her light brown fur, her green-hazel eyes, her warm smile. She was everything he could ask for.

"I choose this otter."

"What, me?" Marlene cried out in shock.

"Yes you. Please, tell me your name."

"M- Marlene our highness."

"O please, just call me Charles."

"Okay Charles.

"The prince has picked his bride. They will be married tomorrow. Now every one-."

"AHHHHH!" cried one of the otters in the crowd. The reason for that is because a human carrying a wooden box came into the habitat.

"A human! Every one run!"

"Save the prince!"

"Get to the water quickly!"

Marlene was too shocked to notice a human hand reach down, about to grab her.

"Marlene! Run away!" Charles called. He took his sword out of his sheath and headed for the hand. But was too late. The hand grabbed Marlene and put her into the box, and then the human walked away from the habitat, taking Marlene with him.

"Nooooo!" Charles cried out. "I vow to find you Marlene and marry you. I swear it!"

Charles then jumped from rock to rock, away from the habitat, determined to find his bride…

**End Flashback**

"You see guys, I am destined to marry the prince and take the role of princess and queen in our colony. That is why I can't marry you Skipper. I'm sorry."

"Is there anyway we can stop it?" Skipper asked.

"There is only two ways, if either of us dies or if get the Council, the king and the prince to call of the marriage. But in order to do that, we will have to go to California to do that.

"Man, huddled up." Skipper ordered to his men. They then huddled up, leaving Marlene out.

"Men, new mission, operation, California."

"California Skippa?" Private asked.

"Yes Private. If you boys don't want to come, I'll go alone."

"What about the penguin credo?"

"Oh yes. Then I guess you'll have to come then. Alright men, commence operation, California!"

**To Be Continued **

**Sorry I didn't put King Julien in this chapter. Next chapter, I promise. Until next time. R&R please.**


	4. Adventure

**The Adventure Begins**

**Sorry for the long wait. My school gives us a lot of homework during the break. Anyway, on with the story. Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!**

The penguin's were getting ready for their long journey across the states. Private got out the materials and handed them to Rico, who swallowed them as Kowalski checked his check list. Skipper in the meantime was walking Marlene over to her habitat so she could pack.

"You know Marlene, you don't have to go through with this."

"But I feel like I have to Skipper, it's the only way I can be with you."

"So you really didn't reject me willfully?"

"What! I didn't reject you."

"I'll go with that."

"Skipper, I love you. No matter what male otter wants me for his queen."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course Skipper."

"Then I'm glad that you will be by my side during the ride." They reached her habitat and Skipper waited outside while she began packing. She brought a picture of her and her mother together that a talented otter artist drew for her. She brought paper and utensils for drawing if she got bored. She got her black lipstick that she always wears and some popcorn and candy for snacks. She wrapped it all in a bundle and attached it to the end of a stick. She walked out and Skipper took her hand as they walked back to H.Q.

"Kowalski, are we finished with packing?"

"Already to go sir."

"Excellante, we'll leave………-."

"Uh, Skippa?"

"………. Now!"

The four penguins immediately jumped out of their home in such a dramatic fashion. Double corkscrews, triple front flips and a striking pose to finish it. Marlene stood back in awe as the scene unfolded in front of her. She then came back to her senses and realized that they had just left her behind.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Marlene caught up to the guys as they were walking across the lemur habitat.

**Meanwhile in the lemur habitat**

"Maurice, why is the king, which is I, so bored." King Julien asked his advisor.

"I don't know King Julien. Maybe we should do something."

"I like doing things!" Mort interrupted.

"Mort." King Julien said.

"Yeees."

"Shut up a little."

"Okay."

"Where are those silly penguins. We could 'borrow' their TV again."

"I don't know sire. I think I saw them leave their house."

"Come. Let us sneakies in and take their TV while their gone."

"I like TV!" Mort shouted again.

"Mort."

"Yeees."

"SHUT UP AGAIN BEFORE I BANISH YOU FROM THE KINGDOM AGAIN!"

"Okay." Mort said calmly.

"Now, let us go." They quietly left their habitat and jumped over their fence, not looking where they were going.

"Oomph! What the-!" Skipper shouted, looking up to see who had just landed on him. "Ringtail! What are you doing here!"

"We were going to watch your TV!" Mort shouted.

"Quiet Mort." Maurice scolded Mort.

"Oops, sorry."

"Kowalski, did you install those new booby traps I told you to install?"

"Done in advance sir." Julien cringed at the word 'booby trap'.

"So where were you going again ringtail?"

"Erm, with you silly penguin."

"Your majesty, where is that?"

"Quiet Maurice, can't you see I'm buttering them up," he then turned his attention to the annoyed group in front of him, "Eh, we are you going exactly?"

"We're going on an adventure to California!" Private said. Skipper gave him an angry glare as Private looked down in disappointment. _I do this to much _he thought to himself.

"Umm, okay, we will be goings there too ha-ha!" Julien exclaimed. He leaped off of Skipper and started heading out of the zoo.

"But I didn't-." Skipper started.

"Just let it go." Marlene told him.

"Come silly penguins and otter, to Dalicornia!"

"California." Kowalski corrected him.

"That place too!"

"Oww." Rico owwed. They started walking out of the zoo, looking at all of the things they wouldn't be seeing for a while. Private waved a little goodbye to each thing they passed. They entered the park and was careful to avoid Fred the Squirrel (I'm making it so Marlene could go to the outside without going rabid).

"So, where to Kowalski." Skipper asked.

"Rico, map," Kowalski ordered Rico. He regurgitated a map of the U.S and threw it to Kowalski. "Well, judging by this map, I say we head far west. Which I estimated to be 3,000 miles taking about 3 months on foot."

"Well, then I guess we should start moving."

"Wait, 3,000 miles! I didn't know California was that far away!" Marlene shouted.

"Well it was your idea to go." Skipper noted.

"Fine." She said. _Only for you _She thought. They started walking and in a while, reached the north end of Central Park.

"I suggest we go west from here." Kowalski stated.

"Fine with me." Skipper said. The group headed left, walking by the dumbfounded pedestrians that walked by them.

"Uh, Skippa, I think one of the humans called the blue meanies* on us."

"Nonsense Private, your probably just seeing thi- Everybody take cover!" The four penguins leaped for cover leaving the lemurs and Marlene in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Nobody tells the king to take cover, I tell them to." Julien (being the dumb one) said. He stopped in speech when a pink dart flew past his ear and landed on the street.

"AHH!" Maurice screamed as he to ran, colorful darts trailing behind him.

"What, their just darts." Marlene added. That's when one of them hit her, "Ow!"

"Marlene, no!" Skipper shouted as he ran for her, jumping on humans heads to reach her. Suddenly, a huge man in a ACA (Animal Control Agency) uniform dawned upon him. A gun came up to his body as he saw the needle point at the end. He stood there in fear, paralyzed with paranoia. The man was about to pull the trigger when suddenly, Rico came and pushed him out of the way, the dart missing both of them. Julien, on the other hand, picked up Mort and used him as a shield and ran for a nearby bench.

"I leak being a shield." Mort said as 5 darts hit him, but he still stayed conscious. Kowalski and Private then jumped out to take on the humans. Kowalski hit one in the head with a round house kick as Private used a nearby piece of wood and rock to create a scale. He placed it under a falling Kowalski and angled it at another human. Kowalski fell and launched Private to the other human, hitting him with a head butt. Skipper was returning to his senses as Rico was slapping his head. He woke up and hit Rico, thinking he was the enemy. Skipper then got up and ran towards Marlene, who was unconscious. A human hand began to reach for her but then Skipper grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her towards the lemurs. He set her down by Julien. He then ran back to help his comrades fight of the ACA.

"Uh, Maurice, why is she sleeping like that." Julien asked him.

"I don't know."

"Well, we needs to wake her up, but how?"

"Maybe by the kiss from a prince or her true love?"

"Well, a prince is close to a king, alright I'll do it." He reached down to Marlene, closing his eyes and puckering his lips, but then she woke up. She put on an angry face and punched Julien hard across his face.

"Ach, I was only trying to wakies you up from the deep slumber."

"Don't talk to me Julien." Marlene told him.

"King Julien!"

"Whatever, wait, where's the penguins?"

"Over there, fighting the humans." Maurice told her.

"Already finished." Skipper came in and told her. The mammals looked behind him and saw the humans piled in a pile, all unconscious. \

"But I suggest we leave now." Kowalski stated.

"Good idea." Marlene said. They left the area when more agents came. Private spotted a car that they could all fit in and they decided to jump in. After all of them were in, they decided to relax for awhile. Bracing themselves for what may come up next…

**There ends chapter 4. Chapter number 5 will be coming soon to your monitors. Also, I will be going back and forth with Charles' story and the groups story starting now. Anyway, R&R. Happy New Years!**

*- In the movie Yellow Submarine by the Beatles, the bad guys were called blue meanies which was a possible reference to the police. I decided that Private would say something like that since he is British (no offense).


	5. The Ride

**The Ride**

**Okay, I just want to say that I'm really, really sorry for the long update. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Thank you to all of you who commented. **

The afternoon breeze was coursing its way through the open windows of the car. The voice of a female human was echoing throughout the box with wheels via cell phone. The eight animals in the back started talking:

"So, where to now Skippa?" Private asked his leader.

"We ride this human car until we reached California. Simple enough actually."

"And by my calculations, we are heading George Washington Bridge to New Jersey." Kowalski stated with confidence.

"So, what time will we reach California Kowalski?" Marlene asked.

"By my readings and by car rate and distance, I say about 2 to 5 weeks."

"Twenty-five weeks!"

"No, two to five weeks." In the meantime, we should all get some rest. We don't want to tire ourselves out before we get their, plus the ACA is still on our tails. We need to conserve our energy to fend them off if they come again." Skipper announced in his leader like tone. This made all of the animals convince themselves to get some rest.

Maurice and Mort took a spot at one corner of the trunk (the backspace of certain cars). Marlene found another corner at the upper left hand and snuggled herself underneath her tail. The penguins found it difficult to sleep since they were so used to sleeping in bunks.

"Um, Skippa, I don't feel right." Private said to Skipper. They were all sleeping on top of each other to simulate bunk beds. Rico, the one on top, and then loss his balance and fell over, causing the tower to fall. The thud caused the lady in the front to stop talking on her cell phone and looked at the back of the car. The animals, as nimble as they are, pushed themselves to the back of the seats. The only one who was left behind was Mort who, unfortunately, was asleep.

"I don't remember leaving one of these things in the car? It must be one of Eliza's lemur toys. Oh well." She picked up Mort with her dark hands and brought him to the front of the car and placed him on the passenger seat. The other animals moved from the back of the seat and walked back to their sleeping spots.

"Your majesty, don't you think we should go get Mort. I mean, he may blow our cover." Maurice said to his leader.

"Do not be silly Maurice. Mort can take care of himself. He probably is doing well right now!"

**Mort**

"Help me."

**Julien and Maurice**

"See, nothing to worry about," Julien said to Maurice, "No go to bed before I give you the royal beating."

"Royal beating my-"

"What was that Maurice?"

"Nothing sire, nothing."

The penguins, in the meantime, finally got the hang of sleeping in the car. They copied Marlene so after awhile, they were all sleeping like babies, except for one.

Julien, after about an hour, started to crawl over to Marlene so he can be next to her. When he reached her, she turned around and stared in shock at the figure next to her.

"Umm, I think I will be leavings now, okay?" Julien said.

"Yeah, you better." Marlene scowled him. Julien walked solemnly back to Maurice, sat down in a humph and went to sleep. In the meantime, Skipper was arguing against himself.

"I should just go up to her and talk to her." He said to himself.

_No! You saw what happened to Julien, she will be really pissed off at you for ruining her sleep._

"But, she loves me, right?"

_But she rejected you when you proposed to her._

"She said there was a reason for that and she fully explained that.

_How do you know she wasn't lying? How do you know she was just making up a story to cover for her true feelings? What would you had said if she proposed to you?_

"I would say yes, of course."

_And why?_

"Because I love her."

_So, given the scenario, you said no. Why would you say no._

"I never thought of saying no before, but if there was a reason why, it would be because I didn't love her."

_Exactly. So you're saying that that is the reason why._

"No I'm not! She loves me and I know it!"

_How do you know it?_

"Because, because, because when I'm with her, I feel the butterflies gathering in my stomach. I feel her warming aroma around me. It's as if I'm John. I want her to be my Yoko (AN: Who I despise). I truly love her."

_What about that Kitka girl? You really had a fling for her._

"That was different! I left my guard down for awhile and I made a mistake, but I made up for it afterwards.

_All I'm saying is that you shouldn't go to Marlene, she's not worth it. _

"SHE IS SO WORTH IT!" He shouted to himself.

_She's a different species than you._

"So was Kitka."

_She was still a bird. You could mate with her._

"I don't care if she is a different Class than me, (Mammal, Bird, Reptile, etc.) I still love her. I would do anything for her. I'm through with you.

_We are not finished her, I will return._

Skipper, filled with confidence, strolled over to Marlene and almost tapped a shoulder when:

ACHOOO! Mort sneezed in the front seat. The woman in the front yelled and swerved her car all around the highway. When she finally stopped, the police arrived.

"Ma'am, what just happened?"

"W-w-well, I was driving in my car when this lemur doll sneezed. It was a real Lemur."

"Yeah right, let me see." The police officer looked over her seat and-

"Ma'am, there's nothing there."

"What! The lemur, it was right there! That's where I put it!"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in for a psychology test."

"No! The lemur, it was right there!" The policeman opened her door and led her to his police car. In the meantime, nobody noticed the eight figures jumping out of the open door.

"Mort! How could you do a stupid thing like that! That has to the most stupidiest thing I have ever seen!

"Actually, it isn't. Remember that joke you made before all of this?" Skipper asked.

**Flashback to the zoo**

"Hey Maurice, have you ever heard the pencil joke?"

"No your majesty."

"It has no point! Ha-ha!" He rolled all over the floor laughing while the rest of the animals walked away.

**Back to the present**

"Oh yeah, that thingy. Well, it still doesn't compare to what Mort did!"

"Actually, it does." Kowalski commented.

"Where too, now Kowalski, we lost our ride to California." Marlene asked.

"I like rides." Mort said.

"Well, where are we now?" Private asked.

"I don't know. Let's go over to that huge building over there. It has a target on it, so it must be a checkpoint or something." Kowalski said sadly. He hated when he didn't know things. They walked over to the huge building in silence…

**Charles**

"Get back lions! I will have you for my dinner, and if I'm to full, for the next's day breakfast!" He shouted while swiping at the lions.

_It seems that I've crossed through a portal to a magical world. Everything is bright and loud and I'm facing lions. The humans are just staring at their glass boxes and me. I need help, I need Marlene…_

**So that is the end of this chapter and I hope it satisfied you. I am super busy with homework and the Junior Olympics and such. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will be seeing you later. R&R please.**


End file.
